User talk:Defenderofmen
Hello I guess I am today, but I believe Omnicube1 is the admin. Nevertheless I am happy to help out, let me know if there is anything you need.--Opark 77 23:16, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :I've done what I can to fix up Category:Status: Deceased; don't worry about it, we all make mistakes. I have let Omnicube1 know that all they need to do is delete the category as I have fixed the sub-categorization problem. I left some links on their talk page which show what I did if you are interested to learn how I corrected it. :Great jop on "Immoral Mathematics" and Mary Bohannon, thanks for your work on the wiki.--Opark 77 10:18, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for moving those images out to the appropriate galleries. I have started an article for the latest episode. I'll keep working on staying up to date and improving our season 1 coverage while the second season is on.--Opark 77 15:23, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Cheers for the reply, I'm glad you like the to do lists I hope they do prove useful. I will try and slow roll the season 2 content for now then, there is certainly enough to do on season 1 for the time being.--Opark 77 15:23, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Formatting I think it is a matter of choice, on Game of Thrones we opted to avoid episode headers on the main character pages but use them on subpages for each season as the character articles there got quite long. On True Blood we always use episode headers. On The Newsroom the founder prefers to use subheaders related to the actual events rather than the episode titles. Do you have a preference between the two styles?--Opark 77 21:10, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I have put in a request to adopt this wiki if that is ok with you. Your edits are awesome and hope you come back and help when the season starts. Lowriders95s10 (talk) 01:42, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Photo Error I deleted the new one. Just reupload it to replace the old one so we don't have to change the name. Lowriders95s10 (talk) 15:53, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Recaps No problem. Recaps should be one the page only. The episode format for "Pilot" is what all episodes should modeled after. Start with a short one paragraph summery of the episode under a Synopsis header followed by a detailed recap under a Plot header (this can be separated by Act subheaders if desired). After that a Quotes section, a Production section for credits, a Notes section, a Featured Music section and a Reception section. Lowriders95s10 (talk) 17:56, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Admin Thanks for all your great work. I have made you an Admin. I hope you stick around for the long haul and help me finish building this wiki. Lowriders95s10 (talk) 21:24, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Handling Spoilers If you feel comfortable making a spoiler template go ahead. If not I will try to make one soon. Lowriders95s10 (talk) 21:11, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey Defender... great page!!! Just discovered it. Put up a couple of pictures for Otis Spong. Hope that's alright! If I should change anything, just let me know! Blair Young KiltedCalgarian (talk) 21:48, November 2, 2013 (UTC)